


MIND TALK

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-27
Updated: 2004-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Easier communication isn't necessarily better communication.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MIND TALK

## MIND TALK

by Chibimom

[]()

* * *
    
    
                        MIND TALK
                                    By Chibimom
    

Disclaimers: I don't own these characters and make no profit here. Thanks to my betas: Unhinged and Theresa who never fail me. 

* * *

`I want to fuck you, Lex.'

The words enveloped his mind and squeezed. Startled, Lex stomped on the brakes of his Astin Martin Vanquish and twisted the steering wheel to the right, barely keeping the car from sliding into the ditch. 

Lex rested his head back against the seat as he swallowed hard and fought to bring his labored breathing under control. He carefully pulled off his black driving gloves and slumped back in the plush, leather seat. Pale fingers trembled and he wiped them over his hairless pate. 

`Lex? I know you can hear me.' 

Lex clenched his eyes shut to the pain. When the pain subsided, he sat upright and glanced around. There was no one there. The night was dark and the only sounds were the hoots of a faraway owl and trees rustling softly by a light breeze. But he knew that voice. 

"Clark?" He felt silly... there was no one to hear. 

`But I do hear you, Lex.' 

Wait, he hadn't said that out loud. "Clark, please stop. This is just too weird and you're killing my head." 

Lex heard a `swoosh' and watched as Clark hurriedly strode to the car. He rolled into the passenger seat and with an empathetic look, gently stroked Lex's cheek. 

"God, I'm sorry. This new thing just came over me and I let my mind call out to you." Clark twisted in the seat so he could gaze directly into Lex's eyes. "I had no idea it would be painful." 

"Of course you didn't." Lex took Clark's hand and kissed the palm. He always encouraged the boy to explore each new gift as it developed. "Do your parents know?" 

"No! Well... yeah, sort of." Clark sat back in his seat. "Lex... I heard Mom thinking about asking you if you thought Lionel might want her back as his assistant and I panicked. My thoughts screamed out a loud `Jesus, don't do that!' and Mom just looked from me to Dad. I knew she had heard me, but it didn't hurt her." 

"Clark, if she asks me you know I'll tell her that my father is a snake and that she should stay away from him." Still in pain from Clark's mental blast, Lex asked him to drive them back to the mansion. "I won't be spending the night in the penthouse for that early meeting tomorrow. Dad may want me there, but it doesn't feel like I'll be able to attend." 

Lex opened his door and stepped out of the car, swaying slightly. Clark rushed to him and helped him around to the passenger side. Clark gently embraced Lex and kissed him. Lex relaxed into the kiss and allowed Clark to lift him into the seat. 

"Okay, home now. And no more telepathy!" 

* * *

"I went to the caves last night and talked to Jor-el about this new power," Clark said as he placed a plate of scrambled eggs and toast in front of Lex. He sat beside the billionaire and dug into the food on his own plate. 

Lex pushed the eggs around on his plate and took another sip of his coffee. He spread a bit of orange marmalade on a toast tip and bit into it. Clark's ability to read minds wasn't something he felt comfortable with. Not that there were any real secrets he was keeping... no they had both come clean during Clark's senior year of high school. And here it was, the summer between Clark's junior and senior year at Met. U. and they had been co-habitating since he had started college. He hadn't acquired a new gift in over 4 years now. Lex felt Clark's pent up anxiety and set his fork down. 

"You do know that no matter what, I love you... don't you?" asked Lex as he took Clark's hand and squeezed. 

"But, I don't want to hurt you!" Clark exclaimed and looked down at his plate. "I can't help it if I can read your thoughts." 

"Okay, what did Jor-el have to say?" 

Clark looked up. Lex could tell that he would have to drag the truth out of his lover. He stood up from the breakfast bar and took Clark into his arms. 

"Oh, Lex... I'm sorry. I didn't ask for this." Clark stiffened in Lex's embrace. 

"It can't be that bad. If you don't hurt your mom and dad, maybe it's just a matter of time before you can talk inside my mind without..." `No! I asked.' The words slammed harshly into Lex's mind. Clark pushed away from his lover and quickly walked into the entertainment room. 

Lex fell to his knees clutching his head. An angry Clark in his mind was almost too much to bear. Nausea swept over him and he vomited, barely holding himself upright with a hand against the counter. Clark's words still echoed in his brain. 

"Lex!" Clark came running back and lifted the older man to his feet. "I'm so sorry. It was an accident. I can't seem to control it yet." 

"Just get me into the bathroom," Lex croaked, tears of pain streaking his cheeks. 

Once in the downstairs suite's bath, Clark opened an intricate jar of lavender-scented bath salts, drew warm water and sprinkled a handful of the scented crystals into the tub. He helped Lex out of his soiled clothes and offered the older man a small Dixie cup of mouthwash. Lex held onto Clark's arm as he swirled the minty wash around in his mouth then spit into the sink. The water was just the right temperature when Clark helped Lex into the tub. 

"Clark, tell me what Jor-el said." Lex sank deeply into the tub until only his head was above water. His eyes were still closed from the pain. 

"Um..." Clark stammered, sitting back in the small chaise next to the tub. 

"Please, Clark... it's okay," Lex wooed. "Tell me." 

"When I talk directly to your mind it hurts you because..." Clark looked away. 

Lex opened his eyes and reached for Clark's hand, water dripping on the tiled floor. "Tell me." 

"It means that we're to be bonded mates and the pain will go away once we've..." 

"Once we've what?" Lex asked patiently, though he was beginning to feel uneasy. 

"Once I've... I have to mark you Lex. As mine... forever." 

Now that didn't seem so bad. Clark left beautiful marks on his pale skin all the time. Some visible to others and some not. It felt good for others to know he belonged to someone. Plus... another added bonus... the bruise marks along his neck infuriated Lionel. For his father, the marks alluded that Lex was Clark's whore and no Luthor was anyone's whore. But Lex didn't care what his father thought. He would mark Clark if the boy's impenetrable skin would allow it. Lex's thoughts slid back to the conversation at hand. 

"It's okay..." Lex said soothingly. "You mark me all the time. And I love you for it." 

Clark pulled away from Lex and paced around the large bathroom. He stopped pacing and knelt in front of the tub. 

"I'm supposed to put a permanent mark on you. I'm supposed to burn the House of El's symbol onto your body." Clark's head drooped over the side of the tub, the tips of his hair grazed the scented water. 

Lex was horrified. Who the hell did Jor-el think he was? Well, Lex certainly wasn't subjecting himself to that! 

"You mean brand me like a head of cattle?" Lex pulled the drain on the tub and reached for a towel. Bath water dripped off him and onto Clark until Lex wrapped the thick towel around his waist. "That's not going to happen!" 

"I know," Clark said miserably. "I told Jor-el to take away this power... that I didn't want it. But he said no. That once you're marked, I won't be able to communicate with anyone else using telepathy." 

"That's fine," Lex said and he headed up the stairs to their bedroom with Clark a step behind him. "I don't care to be communicated with telepathically. Just don't use that skill, Clark." 

Lex dropped the towel on the floor and retrieved a pair of black boxer briefs from his dresser. A dark pair of designer chinos and a mauve silk shirt were hastily thrown on. He smoothed out his clothing while glaring into the full length mirror in the huge closet. He picked up a pair of casual, but expensive, black loafers and sat in the chair at a far corner of the room. 

"Lex..." Clark began. He was sitting on the side of the huge bed, fidgeting with the purple coverlet. "I'm not going to hurt you. You don't have to sit so far away." 

"I don't want you lasering your `S' on my forehead while I'm dressing." Lex slipped one slender foot into a shoe. "I assume that's how you intend to make it permanent?" 

Now Clark was beginning to get angry and Lex could read the signs. The square set jaw... red cheeks puffed in and out with unconscious swallowing... hazel eyes narrowed. He stood and walked out of the bedroom, fists clenched at his sides. 

* * *

Make-up sex was always the best. After an afternoon ignoring each other, Lex relented and threw himself at Clark. Their passion for each other was barely sated by the wee hours of the morning. 

Okay... did he really mind if he bore a permanent reminder of his and Clark's devotion to each other? God! He had drifted awake with wondrous aching in all the right places. There were the usual telltale bruises on his pale skin and Lex skimmed his body searching out every one, softly touching and remembering the exact moment his young lover had given it to him. He practically had permanent marks now, because there were always fresh bruises after a long night of hard, raw sex or languishing gentle lovemaking. The thought sent a spark straight to his cock. 

Before daybreak, Clark had left for the Kent farm to help his father with some summer chores. Even in summer, Lex and Clark didn't spend much time in Smallville. Their lives were now in Metropolis. But Clark liked to spend a week each month through the summer break helping his folks. Even now, after Lex had paid off the farm's mortgage years ago, Jonathan and Martha had difficulties keeping the farm running without Clark's daily help. Jonathan had actually accepted money from Lex to hire farmhands when needed and to buy new equipment that ran efficiently and reliably. And Jonathan had accepted graciously, finally understanding that Lex only wanted to see his lover's family lead an easier life; he had no devious ulterior motives. 

Once again, Lex's thoughts drifted to the problem of Clark's telepathic gift. Bonded mates, eh? Permanent mark...? He reached for his cock as he imagined the places such an imprint might be placed. Surely somewhere not readily visible in a business suit. Bruises and teeth marks were one thing, a brand was something else entirely. He stroked the dark-veined length of his cock with vigor and swirled his thumb over the spongy head, pressing into the slit. Lex trembled and arched slightly, his bottom lip held tightly between his teeth. A few drops of clear liquid began to accumulate at the tip of his cock and he swiped them off and sucked his fingers deep into his mouth. Clark's essence would have set his teeth aquiver, but his own nearly did the same. God, why had Clark left so early? 

The shrill ring of his cell phone brought him back to reality. Fuck! His erection quickly flagged as he read the caller i.d. His father! What the fuck did his father want at this ungodly hour? Picking up the phone to toss it into the open closet, he opened it instead. 

"What could you possibly want this early in the morning?" He seethed. 

"You weren't at the meeting with Lanik Enterprises yesterday." Lionel's voice was cool. 

"No, something came up. Something important." Lex walked to his dresser and pulled out a clean pair of underwear. He hated talking to his father in the nude. Somehow it made him feel vulnerable. 

"More important than a $23 million acquisition? I think not." Still Lionel's voice was cool. Too cool. 

"Yes, Dad, it was more important," Lex said as he tied his black robe around him. He walked downstairs to his office. "Just send me faxes of the meeting notes and documents I need to read. Send the helicopter and I can meet with you and Lanik say... 10 o'clock?" Lex looked at the clock on the mantle. 

"Won't Mr. Kent need your services today?" 

Okay, there it was. The real reason Lionel was pissed. Lex had put Clark above business; an unforgivable sin in his father's eyes. 

"I'll see you at 10." Lex hung up, angry himself, and headed back upstairs to shower. 

* * *

The meeting was going nowhere. Lex sat back in his leather chair, unclasping his hands which  
had been on the teak conference table. He didn't even need to be here. Lanik Enterprises was a  
company Lionel was interested in, not Lex. And Lex was sure Lionel wasn't looking for his  
advice on business matters. Even though Lex had his own companies and projects under  
LexCorp, Lionel still wanted him to take over Luthorcorp someday. This meant Lex had to be  
involved with Luthorcorp's business, even if to a minor extent.

Finally the meeting was over, a price agreed upon, and everyone's attorneys shuffled their papers and notes and left the room. Lionel smirked at Lanik knowing he had bought Lanik Enterprises for several million dollars below market value. But Lanik was getting older, had no heirs, and was happy to be rid of the burden of such a large company. 

Lex smiled cordially and shook hands with Mr. Lanik. "It was a pleasure," Lex said. "Are you heading to your private island in the Bahamas for a much deserved vacation?" 

"What Lanik chooses to do now is no concern of ours." Lionel stood, his black eyes drilling into Lex. 

"Thank you, Lex," Lanik said, smiling, ignoring the elder Luthor. "Yes, I think I will. Then I think I would like to sail around the world. I've always wanted to do that... but you know... business never allowed for me to be away that long." 

"Well, I hope your retirement is all that you have looked forward to." Lex was just trying to be a little courteous to the elder gentleman. Clark must be wearing off on him. He smiled inwardly at the thought. `Fuck, Clark, you're turning me into a good guy.' 

`I try.' Clark's voice in his head sent him reeling. Lex held onto the door jam as his knees buckled. 

"Lex, what's wrong?" Lionel hurried toward Lex but didn't touch him. "Son?" 

Lex was on the floor now clutching his head. `Clark, noooo. Don't do this to me', he screamed in his mind. He was horrified that his father was a witness to this onslaught of pain and weakness. 

"I'm okay, Dad. Just a sudden migraine." Lex managed to get to his knees and Lionel helped him stand. He hated it when his father touched him, but he could see genuine concern in his eyes. He could not allow his father to discover this telepathic ability. 

Suddenly Clark was standing in the doorway of the Luthorcorp conference room glaring at Lionel as he held Lex's arm to steady him. 

"Let him go!" Clark's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms across his chest. 

"I will do no..." Lionel's hair whipped around his head as he whirled to face this intruder. 

"Clark, it's okay," Lex groaned, grabbing onto the back of a chair. 

No one saw the blur. Clark took Lex into his arms and sped out of the building and to the caves. 

"Clark, you shouldn't have done that." Lex was breathing heavily. "Dad..." 

"We'll worry about him later." Clark held on so Lex could stand. "How is your head? I'm so sorry, I forgot. When you spoke to me I answered right back." 

"I didn't even think, Clark. Don't worry, the pain is fading." 

Suddenly Jor-el's essence spoke, his voice reverberating off the walls of the caves. The area lit up with a bright bluish aura. "You have brought your mate, Kal-el. He is ready for the marking then." 

"Fuck!" Lex shouted. "Clark..." 

"Jor-el, no. I brought Lex here in hopes that you would take this gift away from me. I love Lex and he loves me. But we don't require branding to have a committed relationship. Kryptonian ways are not the ways of Terra." Clark held his breath as Jor-el appeared to be mulling this over. 

"Clark..." 

"Lex, shush. Let Jor-el digest what I said." 

"Your mate must bear a permanent mark. The only other way is for you to find a new mate willing to bare the mark of El." 

Lex thought frantically. He couldn't lose Clark. He wouldn't lose Clark. And if that meant having that dammed `S' seared into his flesh, well he'd have to suck up and go through with it. 

"Clark, I'll do it." Lex muttered, bracing himself against his lover. 

"No, Lex. We'll find another way. I could never hurt you like that." Clark gently kissed Lex's temple and pulled him into a hug. 

"Clark..." Lex whispered in the boy's ear. "Maybe..." "Yes?" 

"How about a tattoo? It's pretty permanent, but..." 

"Yes, that might appease him." Clark said quietly. Then he spoke to Jor-el. "What if Lex is tattooed? Do you understand that type of physical marking?" 

"Yes, my son. Such body decorations were popular on Krypton." The voice was quiet for a moment.  
"Clark, I'll go through with the sizzle if he insists. I love you too much to lose you." Lex wanted to sit on a nearby rock, but knew they needed to present a united front. 

When Jor-el spoke, the cave walls shook. Loose dirt and rock tumbled down the sides. Clark covered Lex with his body so he wouldn't be hurt. 

"I will agree to your compromise. But it should be completed soon so that you may hear each other's thoughts without further pain to the human." The blue light flashed off and Jor-el's essence was gone. 

* * *

`I think it's cute'. Clark buried his tongue in his lover's mouth and pushed the thought into Lex's mind. 

`Hmmmmm, I guess'. Lex thought back. He twisted to try to see Toby's handiwork. 

`Who woulda thought that hippie doctor could produce such a hot tat'. Clark ran his hands gently over Lex's ass. `And in technicolor'. His fingers glided over the yellow `S' inside a blue shield. 

"Just you wait, alien." Lex said aloud. "Someday I'm going to devise a way to put a permanent sign of my love on your ass." 

"Oooooh," Clark said, smiling brightly. "Please. Let's start working on that right away." 

"No. We aren't going anywhere for the time being. Your asshole is mine and I'm going to fuck you into tomorrow." 

"Uh, Lex, it's 11:57 now. I thought you could hold yourself better than that." 

Lex pushed Clark over and spread his cheeks and blew. Clark, who was already hard, lifted his hips and came, pulsing jets of semen onto the thick black comforter. 

"Like I said, Clark..." The clock showed 11:59. 


End file.
